Nie tak przypadkowo
by Vikka13
Summary: Co, jeśli wypadek z portalem nie był naprawdę wypadkiem?


Hej :3 Informuję na wstępie, że ten oneshot oryginalnie jest autorstwa Cordrii, ja jedynie tłumaczę, za jej pozwoleniem rzecz jasna. Jeśli zauważycie jakieś błędy, wdzięczna będę za informację. A tymczasem miłej lektury! :3

Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

**"Nie tak przypadkowo"**

~by Cordria

- Daj mi to. - wyrwałem kombinezon z rąk Sam i wstrząsnąłem nim. W sumie, racja - to był okropny biały kawałek gumy z przylepionym zdjęciem twarzy mojego taty, tak jak mówiła. Ale to był mój okropny kawałek białej gumy. Kiedy rodzice dali mi go na moje ostatnie urodziny, wybrałem kolory i tak dalej. Co prawda, myślałem o czymś bardziej czarnym... ale liczą się chęci, prawda?

- Wyglądasz w tym jak osa na diecie. - parsknął Tucker.

Zły uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy Sam.

- Tucker, to podłe! Pomyśl o biednych osach!

Przewróciłem tylko oczami, gdy dwójka tarzała się po podłodze ze śmiechu.

- Świetnie, świetnie, śmiejcie się. Ale i tak pójdę to sprawdzić.

- Racja - Tucker zdołał powiedzieć między chichotami. - Masz zamiar wejść do między wymiarowego portalu znajdującego się w piwnicy szalonych naukowców, w najbardziej nawiedzonym domu w Amity Park? Wątpię w to.

Skrzywiłem się, obracając w palcach tkaninę podobną do plastiku. Technicznie rzecz biorąc mój dom nie był nawiedzony (weźcie to od dzieciaka, którego rodzice są duch-łowcami), ale wystarczająco dziwnych rzeczy miało tu miejsce i większość ludzi stwierdziło, że jest. Myślę, że gdy dom emituje dziwne światła, zapachy, a małe eksplozje są w nim czymś zwyczajnym, niezależnie od pory dnia lub nocy, łatwo jest powiązać to z obecnością duchów.

No i kiedyś mój tata wessał cały dom do innego wymiaru i budynek zniknął na kilka godzin... ale raczej wolałbym o tym nie mówić. A zeszłego roku indyk uciekł ze stołu i wybiegł na ulicę... To tylko niektóre z "dowodów" na to, że nasz dom był nawiedzony.

- Mój dom nie jest nawiedzony. - odpowiedziałem ostro, ściągając buty żeby nałożyć kombinezon.

- Serio masz zamiar to zrobić? - powiedziała Sam, siadając. - Masz zamiar tam wejść? Co, jeśli coś tam jest...?

Tucker popchnął ją lekko, śmiejąc się.

- Oto Gotka, która zastanawia się czy coś faktycznie nawiedza maszynę.

Sam odwzajemniła popchnięcie, rzucając mu jednocześnie gniewne spojrzenie.

- A tu mamy maniaka komputerowego, nastolatka który nie zejdzie do własnej piwnicy przez potwora chowającego się za piecem.

- Hej! Uzgodniliśmy, że nie będziemy o tym więcej wspominać!

Włożyłem na siebie kombinezon, nie zwracając uwagi na sprzeczkę moich przyajciół. Zerknąłem przez ramię na złowieszcze cienie portalu. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że coś widziałem. Błysk czegoś czarno-białego, parę zielonych oczu patrzących na mnie z ciemności.

- A co z duchem?

Głos Sam odciągnął mój wzrok od portalu, spowrotem do nich.

- Jakim duchem?

Wiedziałem o jakim duchu mówiła. Ale dlaczego wspominała o tym teraz? Zresztą, to tylko głupie sny.

To moja historia i trzymam się tego.

Westchnęła, wstając z podłogi.

- Twój duch. Ten którego widujesz w pobliżu tego domu odkąd miałeś z pięć lat. Białe włosy, zielone oczy, czarne ciuchy... kojarzysz?

- To są tylko złe sny. - szepnąłem, zapinając kombinezon i ściągając z niego zdjęcie mojego taty.

- Taa - parsknął Tucker. - Przypomnę ci o tym kiedy następnym razem zadzwonisz do mnie w środku nocy z jednym z twoich nie-przywidzeń.

Wzdrygnąłem się. Swoją drogą, czemu ta rzecz musi zawsze wkurzać mnie w srodku nocy? Siedzieć na moim łóżku, przesuwać meble, trzaskać drzwiami...

Nie. Chwila. To tylko sen. Nie ma takiej rzeczy jak duch nawiedzający mój dom.

- Jeśli duch nawiedzałby ten dom, moi rodzice wiedzieliby o tym, okej? I ktoś inny też by to widział.

Odwróciłem się i podszedłem bliżej portalu.

- Jak chcesz, stary. - mruknął.

- Powodzenia, oso. - dodała Sam.

Zignorowałem ją i ostrożnie przeszedłem nad plątaniną kabli i bałaganem na podłodze, przeszukując portal w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby być straszne. Poza wielkim (i widocznym na pierwszy rzut oka) przyciskiem do włączenia portalu o którym pewnie wspomnę moim rodzicom przy kolacji, nie było tu niczego oprócz metalu i kabli. Żadnych duchów, żadnych demonów, żadnych dusz, nic paranormalnego.

Prawdę mówiąc, odczuwałem znaczną ulgę.

Ale wtedy zobaczyłem go, błyszczącego przy metalowych ścianach portalu. Miał niemożliwie białe włosy, elektrycznie zielone oczy, i jego zwykły dziwnie wyglądającą czarną koszulkę oraz spodnie prosto z osiemnastego wieku. Przechylił głowę na bok i zaśmiał się cicho.

- Duch. - szepnąłem, zastygając bez ruchu.

_Chcesz lecieć ze mną?_ słowa wyszeptane w pobliżu, odbijające się echem, tętniące ukrytym śmiechem.

Chwilę później go nie było. Rozejrzałem się wokół, przeszukując migoczące ściany w poszukiwaniu znaku jego obecności, jednocześnie zmierzając ku wyjściu z portalu. Miałem wystarczająco 'strachów' na jeden dzień. Moi rodzice mogą się tym zająć. Moje sny nie muszą zawracać mi głowy w ciągu dnia.

_Myślę, że będzie się w bohaterów, ty i ja. Chodźmy latać._

Poczułem jakby lekki wiatr na mojej szyi, czyjś oddech na karku. Obróciłem się, z oczami szeroko otwartymi.

- Halo? - szepnąłem.

- Danny. - powiedziała Sam, zaglądając do środka portalu, lekko zdziwiona. - Wszystko w porządku?

- Taa - powiedziałem cicho, lekko pocierając ręką tył szyi i próbując zignorować to co przed chwilą się stało. Dziwne rzeczy zdarzały się czasem w pobliżu wynalazków moich rodziców. Miałem zamiar zaliczyć to jako jedną z nich.

Miałem... ale zanim nawet zdążyłem przestać o tym myśleć, poczułem jak coś przycisnęło moje ramię i potknąłem się o stertę kabli. Poczułem chłodny dotyk palców na moim nadgarstku, kierujących położeniem moich rąk, gdy już udało mi się wstać.

-Klik-

Moje oczy powędrowały tam, gdzie moja ręka była przyciśnięta do ściany. Druga ręka - która nie była moja - była dokładnie tam gdzie moja. Dwie ręce w tym samym miejscu. Jedna moja, jedna nie moja. Spojrzałem w górę, prosto w śmiejące się szmaragdowe oczy. Duch.

_Będziemy latać!_

Krzyczałem już, gdy ból uderzył.


End file.
